Gentlemen of Letters
by Miles Twist
Summary: Based on the series Ladies of Letters, Scorpius and Lily Luna are getting married and Ginny urged Harry to speak to Draco, so he did. It's about Scorpius and Lily but always from Harry/Draco's pov. Re-written, apologies to early readers.
1. Dear Draco, the announcement

_I don't own any of the characters in this fiction. I was trying to right align the first part like a real letter however due to the rules on here it wont let me keep the right alignment. _

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter<em>

_12 Grimmauld Place,_

_London,_

_England_

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy<em>

_Malfoy Manor,_

_Wiltshire,_

_England_

Dear Draco,

It's been a while and I don't choose to be writing to you on this occasion. Since parting after Hogwarts I never did intend on seeing you again however it just so happened that our children spent their time at Hogwarts together and Lily and Scorpius became somewhat of an item. I arrived home from the Order yesterday only to be informed that after their relationship of a year and a half, your son had proposed and Lily had said yes. If you have left your office and you are actually bothering about someone other than yourself then you might like to know that my daughter and your son are to be married, they are currently sat in a room opposite my office talking about dates. Ginny suggested I write to you in an attempt to be on better terms by the wedding I suppose, I doubt you will make this easy for me but if our children are in love then that is all that matters and I am not going to stand in their way. I don't expect a reply from you because I know your ego will find some reason not to, did your house elf steal your parchment again?

Regards,

Harry


	2. Potter, let's be BFF's

_I don't own any of these characters mentioned_

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy,<em>

_Malfoy Manor, _

_Wiltshire,_

_ England_

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_ 12 Grimmauld Place, _

_London,_

_ England_

Potter,

Well, I'm guessing you've opened it and not that Weasel that you married. I'd by lying if I said I was happy to hear from you. You're not the only one who didn't intent to speak to the other after Hogwarts, Yes, I have time away from my ego sometimes and during that time I have happened to notice your daughter somewhat skulking around my time. I have yet to consult Scorpius over the matter but like you say I can hardly stop him marrying the girl he 'loves'. You do realise they're fourth cousins don't you?I always knew that the Weasles would infect my family's pure blood heritage. I imagine it's going to be a traditional, if I know my son he'll probably presume that you'll be paying for the reception and the invitations and such just like it should happen. See, you got a reply, are you going to write home to the family about it? I don't intend to 'make friends' with you because what'd be the point, after being your arch-enemy for so many years I don't want to be your friend.

Draco


	3. Draco, no need for sarcasm

_I don't own any of the characters mentioned, do I need to put this anymore?_

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter,<br>__12 Grimmauld Place,  
><em>_London,  
><em>_England_

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy,<br>__Malfoy Manor,  
><em>_Wiltshire,  
><em>_England_

Draco,

Of course I intend to pay for everything I should. What'd be the point in expecting you to pay for anything, you're just as tight as your father. I'd rather you didn't call my wife and her family Weasles, if you're going to mention any of them either use their name or their relation to me. I am glad to hear that your ego gives you a break, however that's all I'll say on the matter because I wouldn't want your ego to become any bigger than it already is. I do realise that they're fourth cousins but that was no fault of my wife, if anything it's your mothers fault, she was a Black once and that's how we're 'related', I never thought that you'd actually admit to being related to me, never mind letting your son marry my daughter. Yes Draco, I shall write home immediately, I'm sure Dudley and his parents will be delighted that I used to have another 'arch-enemy', although Dudley might be a little miffed that he had to share me. I never said anything about becoming your friend, my wife would rather we didn't place an unforgivable curse on each other during the vows.

Harry.


	4. Potty potty potter!

Draco Malfoy Malfoy Manor Wiltshire England

Harry Potter 12 Grimmauld Place London England

Potter,  
>So what is this, are we aquantainces then? We're sending letters like we're back at Hogwarts and it's the summer. I am glad that you intend to pay your way but don't forget the father of the groom needs to pay for things, traditionally I should pay for the travel costs, the meals and the honeymoon. However we don't need to pay people for the catering because we can use the Hogwarts house elves. I am glad you're defending your family and insulting my mother and father all in one letter, it sort of screams hypocracy doesn't it? You've never mentioned this Dudley, it sounds like I'd get along with him. Have the happy couple sorted a date out because as per usual I've been left out of preparations. If you let me know when they want the money for whatever then I'll have Gringotts transfer the money from my account to theirs, that is if they actually have their own account, you know, this wedding is very all of a sudden, is it supposed to be some sort of romantic thing on the behalf of your son because if it is then the apple didn't fall very far from the tree because lets face it, neither of us are in the best financial situation to be paying for a wedding.<p>

Draco 


End file.
